


Timing is Everything

by Maynara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Badass Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve McGarrett, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Steve goes into labor in the worst moment possible.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Timing is Everything

“I blame you for this.”

Steve sputters. “ _Me_? What did I do?”

“If it weren’t for your **ridiculous** request to have fresh mango in the middle of the night, we wouldn’t _be_ in this situation,” Danny hisses quietly, as he watches a black clad man empty out the store’s register. A second one is pointing a gun at them and the elderly owner of the store.

Steve huffs and shifts on his position on the floor. “If I’d have _known_ we’d walk straight into a robbery, I’d have passed on the mangoes. And besides— Oh.”

Danny looks at his husband. “ _Oh_ , what?”

“ **Shut up!** ” the man with the gun yells. He narrows his eyes. “Shut up, or I’ll shoot!”

Danny rolls his eyes. The man isn’t going to shoot them. He’s way too scared. This is probably the first time he’s ever held a gun in his hands. These idiots aren’t going to hurt anyone, they just want to make some fast cash.

Ignoring the man with the weapon, Danny eyes his husband.

Steve is cradling his belly with a frown. His hands are moving over the bump and he winces. “Something feels different…” he says.

“Different _how_?” Danny asks. “Is it heartburn?”

Steve shakes his head. “No. It’s— _Uh-oh_.” Looking up, he stares at him with wide eyes. “Danny, I think my water just broke…”

Before Danny can make sense of what his partner has just told him, Steve pulls himself to his knees with the aid of a shelf. His pants are soaking wet and there’s a good-sized puddle on the floor.

“You gotta be kidding me…” Danny mutters. “ _Now?!_ ”

“Oh, _I’m sorry_. Next time, I’ll time it better,” Steve snaps.

“What part of **shut up** don’t you understand?!” the guy with the gun shouts again. He’s only two feet from them now and waving his weapon in their faces.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Okay, that’s it. I’ve had enough of this.”

In one swift move, he pushes to his feet and slams his elbow in the man’s face. Before he’s even hit the ground, Danny has twisted the gun out of his hand and is now pointing it at the guy who stands frozen behind the register. “Five-0, hands where I can see them,” he growls.

The bag with the money hits the floor with a dull thud and the man raises his hands. He looks like he’s going to pee himself. Glancing down, Danny sees that the other robber is out cold.

Without lowering his gun, he grabs a roll of duct tape from a shelf and approaches the conscious thief. With his teeth, he rips a long strip of tape off and wraps it around the man’s wrists and ankles. He does the same with the knocked out one and then briefly checks on the owner of the store.

“That was impressive,” Steve, who has already called HPD, says proudly and smiles. However, the smile quickly morphs into a grimace and he leans on one of the shelves. He breathes out slowly. “I think I need to go to the hospital…”

“For once, that’s a _really_ good idea,” Danny agrees and takes his husband’s elbow.

Danny is getting behind the wheel of the Camaro, when HPD pulls up. He gives them a quick thumbs-up, before he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

Next to him, Steve is clutching his belly with a pained expression on his face. Reaching over, Danny grabs his hand and squeezes it.

Steve groans. “Danno?”

“Yeah?”

“I still want fresh mangoes.”

Danny sighs. “Of course you do..."


End file.
